Princess?
by xXWaffleLuvaXx
Summary: Claire moves to a new school. She became unintentionally became popular quickly and became friends with the school's 'princes of soccer'. She later becomes the school's 'Princess'. Shocked at her new 'position', what will she do? Graire  GrayxClaire
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story idea :D Just so you know it`s kind of manga-style :3

"Class, this is our new student Claire." Class 1-A`s homeroom teacher said.

"Umm... Hi, I`m Claire.. Nice to meet you," She said shyly. All the guys in the class were gawking. She has long, silky, golden blonde hair, Sapphire-blue eyes, a nice figure and a pretty face. Most of all, she didn`t look slutish in the slightest bit. You know highschool, sluts are _everywhere._

"Claire, why don`t you take the seat over by Gray-kun." The teacher said pointing to the back seat by the window. She nodded and walked over. The girls in the class eyeballed her with envy. Not only was she pretty but she gets to sit by one of the hottest guys in school?

_**Gray`s POV**_

"Let`s start class everyone," Lilia sensei said.

I took out my textbook. Then someone tapped my shoulder. Great, the new girl is _**already**_ trying to hit on me...

"Umm... Gray-senpai? Can I see your book for one minute?"

That`s all? Maybe this girl isn`t that bad.. Wait _senpai_? I had a puzzled look on my face then nodded.

"One minute. Clock starts now." I replied. She nodded.

What is she doing? Why is she just flipping through the pages? _1...2...3...4..._ Is she just trying to find the page? What the hell. _47...48...49...50_ Oh well, her problem not mine._ ...58...59-_

"Thanks..." She handed me the book.

"Yeah.."

I looked over at.. what`s her name? Oh yeah, _Claire_. She was staring at her desk doing nothing. I just ignored it. I kept reading along in my head with the teacher.

"Claire, could you read the next paragraph?" Sensei asked. Did sensei forget she_ doesn`t_ have a book?

I was about to ask her if she wanted to borrow my book but before I could she was already reciting the paragraph word for word. She wasn`t reading it and I know it because her eyes were closed.

"Very good Claire, you can sit down now. Next I want Kai to read."

When did she read that! No way! Did she _memorize_ it when I gave her the book? That`s impossible!

The teacher gave us a worksheet at the end of class before the bell rang. I looked over at the girl again. I have so many questions I wanted to ask. Why am I so hung up on this girl?

"**Eep!**" I turned around and some guys were hitting on her and she dropped all of her paperwork from last week that she missed. "Umm, no thanks... I don`t really want to go anywhere after school." She told them.

"Come on just go with us," He insisted.

"No." She said. Then the guy grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, stop!" She shouted. I could see her eyes start to fill up with tears so I decided to help. I grabbed the guys arm.

_**Claire`s POV**_

"Leave her alone." He said. The other guys ran off shouting 'sorry'.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked me.

"Yeah.. Thanks senpai," I replied. I started picking up the papers that were scattered all over the floor, Gray helped me.

"Here," He handed me the papers.

"Sorry..."

**_Gray`s POV_**

"Sorry?" what is she sorry for?

"I`m a cluts and you had to stand up for me... sorry..."

"You shouldn`t be sorry. It`s not your fault the guys around here are jerks." I said.

She smiled. "Thanks senpai,"

"Why are you calling me senpai? Aren`t we the same age?" I asked questionably.

"Actually... I skipped a grade... I`m a year younger than you." She said shyly.

"Oh... hey do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure," She smiled.

Why am I so interested in this girl? I`m not that interested in looks I know that... Anyway lunch...

**"I`ll get the udon with a water."** Me and Claire said in unision. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Don`t copy me Gray-senpai!" She stuck her tongue out.

"No way, you`re copying me!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

We laughed and walked over to a table outside. It was empty out there and it was nice weather. I asked her questions and she asked me some. But the question I wanted to ask most was

"How did you read the paragraph during 1st period?"

"Hm?" She had a mouth full of noodles. I laughed.

"You didn`t have a book. How did you know the paragraph that sensei was talking about?"

"Oh.. _that_..." She looked down and then back at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness and despair... question was, why?

"Claire?"

"It`s kind of why I moved up a grade. I have a photographic memory..."

"So you memorized everything during that minute that you had the book?"

"Yeah... you think it`s weird don`t you? I understand... It`s okay though, I`m used to _it_..."

Weird? More like cool. Why does she look so sad? What does she mean by _IT_?

"Wait, what? I think it`s cool and what do you mean by_ IT_?"

"You don`t think it`s weird?"

"Were you even listening when I was talking to you? No I don`t think it`s weird. One more thing, don`t use 'senpai' just call me Gray. It sounds weird.." She nodded and giggled.

"Okay, well time for class Gray-**_chan_**!"

_Chan_? -_sigh_- that`s not too bad I guess.

_**END POV**_

Gray and Claire had fun the rest of the school day. Through out the day, they chatted about everything. The entire school saw them as a couple. Of course, in that situation, Gray would get mad at the person who said such things and Claire would just laugh. At the end of the school day, Claire had nothing to do so she asked Gray

"What do you do after school is over?"

"I`m the captain of the soccer team so I go to practice every day." He replied nonchalantly.

"Ehh?..** You** play soccer? Moreover, the captain? Hahahaha!" She couldn`t hold in her laughter.

"What do you mean?" He said in a rather angry tone.

"You don`t look like the type" She stuck her tongue out.

"Well I am. Do you want to watch?" He asked cooly.

"Sure, I`ve got nothing better to do!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Don`t you need to call your parents?" He asked questionably.

She remained silent.

"Claire?" He was worried. 'What kind of past did she have anyway? Why is she always upset?' he thought to himself.

"I..." was all she could manage to say. Tears were about to form and Gray knew this so he said

"Nevermind, you don`t have to tell me. _**Yet**_." He smiled and messed up her hair. She gave a quick nod and went along with him to the soccer field.

When they arrived, the bleachers were filled with_ blood-crazed_ Gray fans. Claire gave him a look that said -please, _please_, **_PLEASE_** don`t make me go in there-. He already knew what she ment. Those girls saw Claire show up with him and they were shooting deadly glares at her as if they were daggers. He shrugged and took her over to the soccer team`s bench to sit on.

"Hey new girl! Or should I say Gray`s new _girlfriend_?" A boy with a purple bandana said to Claire. Gray shot him a glare. Kai replied to his glare with a laugh.

"Umm.. who are you?" Claire asked innocently.

'_This girl hasn`t already fallen for me? Time to work the rest of the charm I guess._' Kai thought to himself. Yes, Kai is indeed an ego-maniac. "I`m Kai," He said while taking her hand and kissing it. '_That should work_' He thought to himself with an inward grin.

"Could you let go of my hand?" Claire asked with no sign of emotion.

'_Wait, this girl isn`t caught by my pheromones? This is interesting._' Kai thought to himself. (Kai, could you get anymore egoistic? -_sigh_-) He let go of her hand and said "I`m in your class, 1-A. I sit at the table to the right of Gray."

"Oh.. I see. So you`re on the soccer team too?" Claire asked with again no emotion.

"Yup! Today we`re having a scrimmage so cheer for me `kay?" Kai said happily.

"Hmm... We`ll see about that." Claire said seductively then sticking her tongue out at the boy. Seeing the** priceless** expression on his face, she laughed and walked over to Gray to see what was going on.

"What`s wrong Gray?" Claire asked sweetly due to her most recent (and funny) encounter with Kai.

"We`re one player short for our scrimmage because Cliff is sick. We might have to cancel it, damn." Gray replied rather angrily.

"If you want, I could play..." Claire said.

"What? You? But your a gir-"

"**Finish that sentence and I will _kill_ you**. That`s so sexist! So what if I`m a girl? _I bet I could beat most of the guys on this team!_" She responded cooly.

"Really?"

"**Really**."

"How much do you want to bet?" Gray said with a smirk.

"Whoever loses the bet pays for lunch tomorrow and a drink after the game." Claire replied with no hesitation.

"Deal." Gray smirked again. '_There`s no way a small girl like Claire could beat one guy on this team. I don`t know what she`s thinking_.' He said to himself. '_Well at least I get free lunch_.'

Claire went to the locker room and changed (Gray guarded the door to make sure people like *cough cough* **Kai** *cough cough* wouldn`t peek on her.). She came out dressed looking as small and petite as usual.

"Try not to get hurt." Gray told her with a smirk.

"You stole my line." Claire returned with another smirk.

Claire is definitely innocent. Innocent and **competetively evil.**

"What position am I in?" She asked.

"So you know positions..." Gray asked rather questionably.

"Of course I do! Now tell me what I am." Claire demanded.

"Geez, chill tiger. Let`s see, Cliff plays left forward. So I guess that`s your spot."

"Perfect." She whispered evily. A wide grin making it`s way to her face. Gray felt a sudden chill and shivered. Seeing this Claire mentally laughed.

So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or not? I`m not sure how I`m doing with manga style fanfics so please review and tell me what you think! In the next chapter Claire and Gray decide who wins their bet. heheheheh -evil laugh-


	2. Chapter 2

Here`s chapter 2! Thank you to those who reviewed! It beat the amount of reviews for my other fanfics! xD Cookies for:

hazelnat13413   
><span>SunnySpot-sensei <span>  
><span>coolestperson19 <span>  
><span>harvestmoongirl987 <span>  
><span>nerdchic <span>  
><span>tufted titmouse <span>  
><span>lollipopdiego<span>

Thank you guys sooo much! Hope I get some more reviews! Oh yeah I never do disclaimers do I? Well I do not own harvest moon or any of the characters (unfortunately T^T). Well here`s the chapter!

Claire and Gray walked to the center of the field to do the coin toss.

"Heads or tails Claire?" Gray asked confidently.

"Heads" The blonde smirked and heads it was.

"Beginners luck," Gray grinned.

"Now, now Gray-chan, who said I was a beginner? Be ready to eat your words Gray-chan. _I mean it_." She had a playful grin placed on her face but her eyes told a different story. They said '_You`re dead_' and _'You`re going down so watch your back'._

Kai kicked the ball over to Claire and she stopped it with ease. She placed the ball in the center and cheerfully said "Be ready to eat your words Gray-chan!" Then she sent a spine-chilling smirk that made everyone on the field (including Gray) shiver.

'_She`s just trying to scare me_.' Gray thought to himself. It _**was**_ working though. She scared him so much right now that he could have pissed his pants.

The coach blew the whistle. That`s when the fun started. Kai (right forward) tapped the ball over to Claire. Without hesitation, Claire tapped the ball to the left again, then dribbling passed two players easily. She swiftly passed 5 more players and was heading for the goal. '_Too easy_' Claire said to herself. Gray on the other hand was stunned. '_She`s already passed over half of the team, using every move in the book... cruyff... ziko... stepover... Whoa, did she just do a maradona?_' The red-head was shocked but in his mind he **knew** he could beat her. _**Knew**_. '_No matter, I can read what she`s doing. Her foot work is clean so it is easier to predict her move she is using.'_ Gray thought to himself. Then he saw her running towards him, straight on. He didn`t know it but she had already started her move.

She chipped the ball over his head and jumped. On him... she put her hands on his shoulders and did a flip off of him. While in mid air, she did another flip, striking the ball as hard as any man could straight into the corner of the goal. Even after all that, she **_still _**didn`t break a sweat.

Everyone on the field and spectating the scrimmage was shocked, horrified even. Gray on the otherhand was so shocked that he was still standing where Claire had jumped on him, dumbfounded. Kai and the other members on the team tried to wake him from his 'trance' but nothing worked. Claire got bored waiting for him to wake up so she started to juggle the ball, lifting it into the air with her feet and passing it back in forth to herself in the air. After about ten juggles she finally kicked the ball at Gray`s head as hard as she could. "**WAKE UP GRAY!**" She shouted. Well, it worked...

"What the hell!" Gray shouted. He looked over at the blonde who was just standing there looking bored.

"Finally awake I see." Claire teased. "You owe me a drink and lunch tomorrow." She stuck out her tongue. "Unless of course, you want to be again humiliated in round two?" She smirked at his frown.

"W-Wait! I call a foul! You can`t jump on me! That`s obstruction!" Gray shouted.

"Ahh, but you see Gray-chan, were your words not "Try not to get hurt"?" Claire replied cunningly.

"..." Gray remained silent.

"Now, now. Would`nt I get hurt if I crashed into you? I was going too fast so I had to jump over you," She smirked.

'_I get it now.. She ran straight at me on purpose! Just so she could use it against me!_' He kept thinking then he remembered what she said; "_Be ready to eat your words_".

"Soo? Round two or no? Of course I can follow your request and not touch you at all-"

"Round two, double or nothing and you can`t touch anyone." Gray cut her off. She had a slight grin on her face.

"`Kay kay! Well let`s go Gray-chan!" She skipped happily to the center thinking '_Score! Two days of free lunch!_'.

The second round started and again, she won within a minute following Gray`s instruction in not touching ANYONE.

"Yaaaay! More food for me!" Claire shouted happily. The guys were shocked that their captain (that has _never_ been beaten) was beaten twice by a single girl and Gray was pouting by the goal.

"Heheh satisfied?" Claire asked.

"Guess so. Well let`s go get those drinks I owe you." Gray replied.

Claire nodded and they headed towards the school. Claire got a strawberry milk and Gray got a soda. They decided to talk on the roof.

"You have some explaining to do." Gray told her. Claire almost chocked on her milk. She was coughing then she said;

"About what?"

"How did you get so good at soccer? I thought you haven`t played before?" He replied.

"I tried to tell you, I`m not a beginner." Claire said after shaking her head.

"Oh yeah... Well now`s a good time to tell me about your parents and stuff."

She stayed silent.

_**Gray`s POV**_

"C-Claire?"

She stood up and leaned against the gate near the end of the rooftop while facing me.

"They... They`re dead." A painful smile crossed her lips. She turned her head so that I couldn`t see her face. "It-it`s my fault... I killed them... Everything... Everything is my fault..." I saw a small tear fall from her face. Unknowingly I ran up to her and started hugging her.

I guess I want to be hugging her... because... I don`t want to let go.

"It`s okay Claire," I whispered in her ear pulling her closer. "Sorry, I shouldn`t have asked."

"..." There was silence for what it seemed like forever. "It`s fine.." She replied. A small smile made her way to her face and she started hugging back.

_**Claire`s POV**_

Gray... He`s warm... Why.. does he talk to me and even now hold me when I`m like this? He knows about my photographic memory and doesn`t think I`m a freak, he holds me when something happens.. but... why? He does`nt know me and yet I trust him so much...

"You know that famous doctor from America 10 years ago?" I asked him.

"Alyssa Collins?" Gray replied.

"Yes... she.. she`s my mom.. and my dad was Japan`s most famous actor.."

"Ren Matsumoto!" He replied shocked.

"Yes... It`s my fault they died.." Tears began to swell up again.

"What do you mean? They were in a plane accident."

"It`s my fault. It`s my fault. It`s my... my fault.." I can`t think straight.. what`s goin on-

_**Gray`s POV**_

She kept repeating _'it`s my fault'_ as if that was the only thing she could say. Then she passed out.

"Claire!"

I brought her to the nurse. She told me that she would be fine after some rest. I sighed in relief knowing that she was just stressed. Why did she always freak out when it comes to her parents?

_**Claire`s Dream**_

**-Flashback- (Claire is watching her flashback btw.)**  
>I remember this day.. How could I forget it? I was six years old. I was home. Alone, like usual. But today was different, my birthday is tomorrow and mom and dad are supposed to call today!<p>

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Claire, it`s mom!" She replied happily.

"Mommy! Are you and daddy going to come home tomorrow?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, of course. We haven`t been home for one and a half years! There`s no way we can say no when you asked us, we weren`t able to come last year afterall. Well I just wanted to say 'hi'. I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow. Love you!" She said in a happy tone.

"Okay, love you too mommy. Bye!"

**~The next morning~**

I turned on the T.V. The news was on and mom and dad`s names were the head titles. I started to watch it before school.

Some news lady was talking, "The famous doctor Alyssa Collins and the famous actor Ren Matsumoto`s plane just crashed. The police are now looking for survivors and so far they have found none," I tuned out the rest of the program..

'M-mommy... and.. d-d-daddy are... dead? No... No! It`s my fault! I asked them to come home today.. It`s my fault... my fault... my-' I was thinking until I passed out.

I woke up three days later to a boy holding my hand.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You`re awake!" Then he hugged me. 'Who is he anyway?' I thought to myself.

"Oh sorry! I go to your school. I also live next door. My mommy and daddy went to check up on you but you didn`t wake up.." The boy said.

**-Flashback End-**

_**Claire`s POV**_

I still remember talking to that little boy, my first love. After talking to him, they took me home and told me they were moving. They asked me if I wanted to go with them but I just shook my head. If I did, I would have just troubled them. Luckily my parents are rich and in their will everything went to me. As a child I never had to work, only do my best in school and do what I loved, play soccer and draw. My dad taught me everything about soccer the year before they had died and my mom taught me how to draw, I remember everything vividly.

I grew up alone. No friends or family to turn to. Everyone in my family were dead and everyone thinks I`m a freak because of my photographic memory and how I can be as strong as any guy... That`s what I thought anyway. Gray... He.. he`s different.. He doesn`t think I`m a freak, he thinks differently than the others and yet people follow him like he`s their leader. He`s... different. I want to be more like him..

_**Gray`s POV**_

It`s been 5 hours... Why hasn`t she woken up yet? Most of all... Why does it feel so.. familiar? Holding her hand waiting for her to wake up... It feels like.. I`ve done this before... Ugh.. Why can`t I remember... Damn! My fucking head. Why does it hurt so much? ugh...

Sorry for the wait! Lots of homework ughh.. Well big twist in the story right? It won`t be as intense the next chapter lol. Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally done!

_**Claire`s POV**_

I woke up in... what seems to be a nurse`s office. Yeah, I see a sign that says nurse`s office. Okay I woke up in the nurses office to find a sleeping Gray, holding my hand. I giggled and took my hand away from his, gently enough so that he wouldn`t wake up. I placed the blanket (that was on me) on his shoulders. I pulled up a chair next to him and placed one of my elbows on the bed and looked at his -_adorable_- sleeping face for a few minutes, then looked for a clock to see what time it was. Instead I found a nurse looking at me and Gray.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just think you two make such a cute couple! You have a very nice boyfriend you know? He carried you here and stayed the whole time!" She giggled and I blushed for a brief moment.

"He`s not my boyfriend, but yeah, he is very nice." I smiled and she smiled back looking slightly dissapointed, but still had a warm smile on her face. I started staring at his cute face again. He stayed with me the whole time? He carried me?

I kissed his cheek and he started to open his eyes.

"So sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up I see?" I said sarcastically."Thanks for staying with me the whole time!" I giggled as his face turned red. He jumped up out of his seat and backed away from me.

"Um yeah no problem and I am **NOT** some princess!" He snapped. I giggled then smirked.

I walked closer to him."Then how come you were in a deep sleep and when I kissed you like the prince would`ve, you woke up just like the princess!" I said happily.

He blushed. I giggled. "Y-you kissed me!" He was freaking out. Ohhh this will be fuuun.

"Ehhh? Gray-chan doesn`t remember? -_sigh_- Even though **_Gray-chan_** was the one who stuck _**his**** tongue**_ in **my** mouth..." His jaw droppped. "Fufufu. Oh well.. _Would you like to replay it and freshen your memory_?" I lied seductively while walking closer to him placing my index finger on his lips.

"..." Gray stayed silent but his face resembled a tomato. I started laughing hysterically and nearly died from laughter.

"D-Don`t get your hopes up! It was only on the cheek! Hahahaha!" I said in between laughs. I started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes and I was gasping for air.

When I was finally done, my stomach hurt like all hell broke loose, my eyes were red from all the tears coming out and I was left on the floor gasping for air, still giggling slightly... then I felt an unpleasant aura.. shit. I started to back away from him.

I looked at Gray.. His face was red, but from anger this time and I know he has a short fuse. I saw a black, terrifying aura around him too. He started walking towards me, cornering me when I reached the bed.

Shit. Shit. **Shit!**

"Claire?" He said calmly. He said it calmly but you can still see the black aura around him.

"Y-yes?" I replied nervously, backing up again and I fell ontop of the bed. Gray still walking closer.

I am so dead. I`m dead. **Dead. Dead. Dead.**

"G-Gray?" He was getting too close!

"You are so dead-" He kept walking until he hit the bed and was on top of me. I looked up and saw Gray`s lips against mine. I blushed.

Ehhhh! What`s going on! He knows I was kidding right?

I tried to push his face off of mine.

His forehead was hot. Oh my gosh he has a fever! A really bad one too! Crap this is my fault!

I tried to push him off again but he was too heavy.

Crap... Okay, I need help.

I looked around the room to see if anyone was there. Luckily that nurse was still there, but she was blushing when she saw the position we were in...

"Sorry for intruding!" She shouted as she ran out the door with a blush on her face.

No! Shit, my only hope of getting fat ass here -no offense- off of me just ran out the door. Looks like I`m gonna have to do this the hard way..

I kicked Gray off of me lightly into the chair. I think I kicked a little too hard according to the groan Gray made... heheh.. -_anime sweat drop_-

Now let me see what kind of situation I got myself into;

1) Gray is REALLY sick from watching over me.  
>2) The nurse just ran out the door looking like an idiot, leaving me with sicky here.<br>3) I can`t do anything because the sick guy is too heavy and I can`t just leave him alone!  
>4) I DON`T KNOW WHAT TO DO!<p>

Have I been doing too many cliff hangers? Sorry :P. Anyway be sure to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it`s taking me so long to update! Anyways, I was told I failed to mention the ages of the characters? My bad! Well Claire is a 1st year and Gray is a 2nd year (highschool) but as you know, Claire moved up a grade sooo she`s a 2nd year too.. Yea, so sorry I kept forgetting to tell you guys!

_**Claire`s POV**_

What to do, what to do.. -_sigh_-

I was about to scream when my savior came.

"Hey nurse, I kinda scratched up my knee. Could ya disinfect it?" Kai said.

"KAI!" I shouted.

"Oh, hey Claire! Know where the nurse is? I did some extra training and scratched up my knee.." he said. I sighed and disinfected the wound. Something was different about it.

"Kai,_** 1)** I need you to help me with Gray and **2)** What did you do?_" I said. He looked at me funny. I sighed. "Gray got sick watching me so I need you to help me lift him onto the bed and I know that isn`t a soccer wound." Now he was the one who sighed.

"So you found out..? Oh well. I was walkin` around when these girls started hitting on me and I guess their boyfriends` found out and they shoved me to the ground and I beat the shit out of them." He stated in a_ matter-of-fact_ tone.

"Geez. How troublesome.. Anyway, help me move the big log onto the bed?" I said. He nodded and lifted him onto the bed. I rinsed out a towel and put it on his forehead. "Kai can I ask one more favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you get Gray`s extra clothes? He needs to change his shirt otherwise he`s going to get worse."

"Yeah sure. _If you go out with me_." He said slyly.

"Nevermind. You watch him while I go into the shark invested waters of the boys locker room where I could be possibly _raped_ and I would have to _blame you_ all because you didn`t get Gray`s shirt.." I said with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I`ll do it.. You owe me though.." He grumbled. I nodded and waited for him to come back.

I exchanged the towel with an icepack and pulled the sheet over him.

"Here," A _happy-go-lucky_ voice said while tossing a shirt onto my head and putting the rest of the clothes on a seat.

"Thanks Kai!" I said while kissing him on the cheek. He blushed.

I took the icepack off of Gray`s head and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wh-What are you doing!" Kai asked.

"I told you, he has to change or else he`s going to get worse." I said while finishing unbuttoning to see his rock-hard abs. I blushed at the sight of his smexy six pack.

"N-No I`ll do it for you! You`re a girl!" Kai demanded. I nodded and waited for him.

"Thanks again Kai." I said with a smile.

"Yea.. just don`t **_EVER_** try to change a guy again!" He said demandingly.

"Mmm kayyy." I replied.

Kai helped me watch over Gray and he was actually a good helper but I knew it was just so that me and Gray wouldn`t be alone together. After an hour or so Gray started to wake up. It was now 8 o'clock so everyone got hungry. I decided to go down to the Home Ec room and cook something. I made some soup to help Gray and I knew Kai would eat anything.

"Gray, Kai, eat up." I said. They both had a sip and looked amazed.

"You made this Claire!" Kai shouted.

"Yea, why?" I asked questionably.

"It`s really good." Gray finished for him.

"Really? Thanks." I replied.

After we ate, Kai told me he wanted to learn how to cook and I laughed but agreed to make up for the favors. Gray on the otherhand asked me if I wanted to be the soccer team`s manager which I also agreed to. Life was going to a whole lot more interesting and fun now. Now that I have friends.. Now that I feel important.. Now that I feel... Needed.

There`s chapter 4! Chapter 5 commin up soon! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG when is the last time I updated? SORRY! School killed me and I got a few F`s... -sweatdrop- Aaaanyway, Sorry again! I will update more now because I`m out of school! R&R!

Me: Gray do the disclaimer!

Gray: Do I have to?

Me: YES! *glares*

Gray: *sighs* xXWaffleLuvaXx does not own harvest moon or any of the characters.

Me: Was that so hard?

Gray: shut up

**Chapter 5**

Claire woke up and got ready for school. She put on her school`s sailor uniform and brushed her hair as she examined herself in the mirror.

_'that should do it!'_ she thought pleased with her appearance before heading to school.

Like the day before, the boys gawked as she walked by. She sighed and ignored it as she continued to the school. One peculiar boy stood out from the rest though. He didn`t gawk at her and he wasn`t even looking at her. He was on the floor with scuffed up knees and a cut on his cheek. Being the kind person Claire is, she walked up to him and bent down to his level.

"Are you okay?" She asked before pulling out a handkechief and wiping the blood off of his cuts.

He blushed and replied "Yeah.. I`m fine. Thanks.. You didn`t have to get your handkerchief dirty for me you know.."

She thumped him on the head and gave a warm smile. "Don`t worry about this old thing baka! Now who did this to you?" She asked with a questionable look.

"H-how did you know I didn`t just fall?" He asked. She sighed.

"Your knees are scuffed up and the way of the pattern, I would say that it was on the cement. Plus that cut on your cheek gives it away." She said before winking at him. He blushed and turned his head.

"It was that meanie Skye and his group from FMN Valley High." He admitted childishly. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Well, do you mind telling me your name?" She smilled at him.

"Jack, Claire-sama." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Jac- did you just say "_sama_"?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. You **are** the school`s princess."

"Princess! What do you mean?" She asked.

Jack walked her to school and showed her the school`s bulletin board, showing that she was entitled the school`s new 'Princess or Hime'. She looked at him questionably as he continued.

"Our school has a weird system. There is one girl elected to be the school`s princess and there are five guys elected to be the princes or knights. The knights live with the princess in our special dorm specifically for them.. They also follow the princess` orders. Umm.. what else.. Oh yes, they`re pretty much the student council. They get to use the green house as their office and hang out there whenever they want as long as they keep their grades up... They attend district meetings and so on." He explained while putting a finger on his bottom lip. "Last year`s princess was Karen and she was a total meanie about it and that`s pretty much it. Oh yeah, I`m one of them." He pointed out while putting a finger in the air in a childish manner.

"Ehhhhh!" She shouted.

She was obviously shocked. Who wouldn`t be? Suddenly finding out that you have to live with 5 men who were complete strangers and the strangest thing is that everyone in school thinks of it as anything. Just the normal routine.

"Calm down Claire-hime!"

"How can I calm down! I just found out that I have to live with a bunch of strangers!" She snapped.

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess you`re right.." he replied faintly.

Claire facepalmed and wondered what she got herself into. Oh yeah, **_she DIDN`T._**

Claire and Jack walked back to their homeroom. Constantly greeted by anyone they passed. Guys drooling over Claire and girls blushing at the brown haired boy. Jack was sort of the lolita type as you would say. He was small and adorable.

The two somehow made it to their class on time and took their seats.

"Ne, Gray?"

"What?" he replied nonchalantly. She sighed in relief.

"Thank god! I thought everyone at this school has lost it!" she whispered in attempt to not disrupt class.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole school system thing! People keep calling me "Claire-hime" or "hime-sama" or "princess" and I suddenly have to live with five guys I don`t know!" she said a little bit louder. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"So _**that`s**_ what all the commotion is about. They elected a new princess already huh? Well congrats... Guess I`ll be seeing you around."

"What do you mean?"

"I`m one of the knights**,**.. _Hime_." He said. My eyes widened as he let out a smirk.

**This is one weird school...**


	6. Chapter 6

Here you gooo! Chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews even though I haven`t been on lately :D

"Y-you`re one too!" Claire nearly shouted while standing up. The class raised an eyebrow, as did the teacher, but being the princess and having her "_privelages_" she got away with it by quietly apologizing and rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. The class simply shrugged it off and she turned back to Gray who was on the verge of laughter.

He smirked again. "Yes, _Hime-sama_." He replied slyly.

"Would you quit that!"

"What?"

"The "_Hime_" thing! It`s creeping me out!"

"Sorry, it`s the rules." Gray shrugged and Claire sighed. They turned back to the teacher to hear the rest of the conversation.

"We`re having the school's first assembly today. Everyone head to the auditorium. Except Claire, Gray, Kai, Cliff, Trent and Jack." Lilia-sensei said. Everyone nodded and did as told.

Claire and the other five walked up to Lilia.

"Well I think you should all meet. Afterall, you will be living together starting today." Lilia said sweetly.

The guys already all knew each other due to the soccer team and they all knew the famous "princess" of Mineral Town High. But Claire only knew 3 of the five.

She decided to introduce herself first "Um... nice to meet you I`m-"

"Claire-Hime." Trent cut her off. "Doozo yoroshiku**_[1]_**. I`m Trent." He said formally then took her hand and kissed it. As usual, Claire was unaffected by pheromones but blushed slightly because he kissed her hand.

"U-um.. I-I`m C-c-cliff. Yoroshiku." He said shyly. Claire smiled warmly at him making him blush then she returned the greeting.

"So.. What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Well, you are to be introduced at the assembly today as the school`s student council so we need to get you ready." Lilia answered.

"Ready?"

Before she knew it, Lilia chuckled and pulled her into a room for her to change as the guys just sighed and changed as well.

"W-wha.. what is this?" Claire asked as she stared at the outfit. Instead of a white top, red skirt and a red smock, she was wearing a black and red plaid skirt, white t-shirt with a black cardigan and a red tie with a tiara logo on it. The skirt was a little too short for her taste, but it didn`t show too much skin, just enough to show her slender legs.

"This year`s Hime uniform." Lilia replied then placed a clip with a tiara on her head to move her bangs from her place and put a red sash on her right arm which also had a tiara logo. This uniform indicated that she was the school`s Hime.

Lilia explained and with every word, Claire just sighed more and more.

They stepped out of the room and immediately the five boys` faces turned a bright pink. Kai, Trent and Jack complimented her while Cliff shyly looked to the ground and Gray blushed then turned his head.

"Haha... thanks..?" Claire said, unsure of what to do at this point.

The boys` uniforms were switched too. Instead of a plain black top with a tall collar and plain black pants, They wore black and red plaid pants, a white long sleeved shirt with the collar down and a red tie like hers. They also had a clip and a sash, but their sash was black instead of red.

"Now what?"

"Now we go to the auditorium and wait behind stage until the principle calls you. After that, you have the day off to move into your dorm. Club activities are still open, seeing that you will all six go together."

Jack, Trent and Cliff raised an eyebrow and turned to Gray.

"Meet the soccer team`s new manager." He said.

"Hime-chan is the new manager!" Jack asked happily and childishly. Claire nodded and Jack jumped on her and gave her a cuddly hug. She laughed and patted his head like he was a little kid. The other guys sulked.

'Lucky bastard..' they all thought knowing that if **_they_** did that to her, they would get their asses handed to them.

"I`ll teach you guys how to play for real." Claire teased making Gray ticked and have a anime vein pop out of his head.

"We know how to play!" He snapped.

"_Like a bunch of little girls!_" She said, intending to "_finish_" his sentence, only making Gray more ticked.

"D-Do not! Just so you know, we came in third at last year`s nationals!"

"In the recreational bracket_**[2]**_! Good for you!" She mocked.

Just after she said that, everyone swore they saw lightning flash between them as they continued their heated glare competition. Eventually they both '_hmphed_', crossed their arms poutingly and looked in the opposite direction of the other. The others got an anime sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"W-well shall we go?" Lilia asked in attemped to lighten the murderous atmoshpere. They nodded and continued to the auditorium.

**[1] Doozo Yoroshiku: Meaning 'nice to meet you' and/or 'please take care of me'**

**[2] Recreational Bracket (Rec): The lowest level of competetive soccer. Usually for beginners. When they get more serious, they would move to a higher bracket. (Rec - Classic - Premier - Highschool - College - Pro)**


	7. Chapter 7

I`m sorry to say, but I`m not really into writing these Graire stories anymore.. (.) I`m thinking about deleting these. If you are interested in adopting them, please leave a message... I`m just not into Harvest moon anymore.. I`m sorry if you liked them and wanted me to continue.

- xXWaffleLuvaaXx


End file.
